dreams come reality
by broken-wings-fallen-angel
Summary: kagome has dreams about a certain dog demon. what will happen when she finds out he is real?
1. dreams

**disclaimer:**i do nto own inuyasha or anyone from the series all i own is my dvds and this plot...i think

**

* * *

Dream come reality**

Kagome woke with a start. It happened again. She would wake up from a dream with a mysterious man with long platinum silver hair that would either save her from a horde of demons or they would just look up at the stars talking softly. The first time she saw him, she thought it was her mind making this man up but as it continued she began to believe he was real more and more.

She put her legs over the side of the bed and shuddered when he feet came in contact with the cold floor. She got up and walked over to her desk and opened a draw and pulled out a small black leather book.

Grabbing a pen she sat down on her desk chair and opened to a clean page and began to write.

_Dear diary. I had that dream again. Same mysterious man with that silky long silver hair and—GAH! What am I thinking! Oh im getting off topic. Right well tonight I saw him sat on a hill watching the stars with that little adorable girl, I think her name is Rin. Well they were looking at the stars when he looked at me. Them beautiful golden eyes that pierce through the darkness. They seem so cold and hard, almost like ice. Them eyes so emotionless to those that just give him one glance and run away but after a while of watching him and his actions I notice beneath all hard exterior is a kind man. He can't be human. Not that he is beautiful but the markings show he is like me at all. Two magenta stripes lay on his cheeks and red markings above his eye that looks like eye shadow. Above them, on his forehead lays a dark blue crescent moon. He has a tall and strong frame and the pointy ears is a total give away. The elegant white cloth that covers his body flares out at the sleeves and bare blood red symbols that must mean his royalty, the heavy black armour protects his chest and two swords lay at his side that must mean he goes into battle a lot or needs to protect him and the little girl. Speaking of the little girl, she wore a simple orange and yellow-checkered kimono with a forest green obi around her waist. Her natural black hair pulled into a lop-sided ponytail and she has the most adorable brown eyes and her bubbly nature fit her perfectly. The girl, Rin looked to her master and followed his gaze. As soon as she saw me she shot up and ran to me shouting " kagome-san!" She ran into me and clamped her arms around my legs, which almost made me fall over from the sudden impact._

_I couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antics. She was soo adorable! Just then when I said my hello to her she let go and shouted to the inhuman being " Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-san is here!" and the man Rin had called Sesshomaru stood up and gracefully walked over to us._

_Rin then latched onto his leg and asked if she could play with me. He looked at the little girl and laid a hand on her head and said, "It's late and you need to go to sleep Rin". His voice so commanding yet gentle. Rin just pouted and asked if we could play tomorrow. Thinking it over he nodded his head giving his approval. That little girl must really look up to him. And he said " go to bed Rin" and bent down so he was level with the little girl who at this movement she hugged him and said" good night Sesshomaru- sama" and let go after giving him a kiss on his pale cheek. Sesshomaru stood up and said " good night Rin" _

_As soon as he said that she ran up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a tree and asked if I would stay with her that night and I nodded. We lay down on the grass and I watched Sesshomaru sit himself against a tree trunk and looking out into the clearing. I felt so safe with him there watching over us. I soon fell asleep._

"KAGOME! TIME TO WAKE UP!" mom shouted from down the stairs.

_Well diary I have to go now. Im going to help around the shrine so bye for now_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_well thats my first story so what do you think. i need some ideas so if you would please give me some and dont forget to review you know you wanna press that button_


	2. the break up

well heres the second chapter for you people. if i dont get reviews i will end up quiting it so please review

**disclaimer:** i dont own inuyasha or any character all ready made and published nor do i own "breathe no more" by Evanescence

* * *

Dreams come reality

After a boring 15 minutes walk to the shrine her grand-pa owned she put her apron on and set to work. She tidied up the litter, made her grand-pa lunch and kept cleaning till 6:30 when she had stopped. She was aching from head to toe.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked at the front at the caller ID. It was Inuyasha. Her boyfriend that had cheated on her with Kikyo, what he saw in her she never knew. Kikyo had blank-ish eyes and a creepy voice, she melt of dirt……. literally. And she always thought she was the best in the whole god damn world. She was a right slag. Sighing, kagome pressed the answer button

"Hello?"

"Kagome. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tonight?"

" Um okay I guess"

" Great! Me and Kikyo will pick ya up in 30 mins.ok love ya bye!" he said without letting her protest.

Kagome closed the phone and sighed. Why did Kikyo have to go with them? It was so unfair! Kagome decided that she would ask Inuyasha what was going on. She knew Inuyasha was cheating on her the second he said he would call her and didn't and she went to the local park frustrated and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making out on a nearby bench.

It hurt her but surprisingly not as bad as it should have been but nether the less Inuyasha had made her get upset, that was 3 years ago. Grabbing her backpack kagome walked down the very long shrine steps and home.

When she got home she noticed a note on the table next to the door.

_Kagome_

_Your brother and me have gone out for a meal and we wont be back until late._

_If you want to sleep out its okay._

_Love _

_Mum + souta. Xxx _lots_ of love._

God! They had to leave her. She lifted her head to the clock and noticed it was quarter to 7 and she walked upstairs to her room.

Walking over to her mirror that hangs above her desk. She sat down and stared at reflection.

Ive been looking in the mirror for so long 

_**That ive come to believe my souls on the other side**_

What did Kikyo have that made her loved? Sure Inuyasha bought me stuff and said he loved me but that was nothing like what I gave Kikyo

All the little pieces falling, shatter Shards of me Too sharp to put back together. Too small to matter 

_**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces**_

_**If I try to touch her **_

_**And I bleed**_

_**I bleed**_

_**And I breathe**_

_**I breathe no more**_

_What did Kikyo do to make Inuyasha cheat on me?_

Take a breath and draw from my spirits well Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child 

_**Lie to me**_

_**Convince me that ive been sick forever**_

_**And all of this**_

_**Will make sense when I get better**_

_Kikyo looks like me, is that why?_

_But why a cold and dead woman over a joyful and lively woman?_

_I don't know…..but I know I who I would choose._

But I know the difference 

_**Between my reflection and myself**_

_**I just can't help but to wonder**_

_**Which of us do you love?**_

_**So I bleed**_

_**I bleed**_

_**And I breathe**_

_**I breathe no**_

_**Bleed**_

_**I bleed**_

_**And I breathe**_

_**I breathe**_

_**I breathe**_

_**I breathe **_

_**I breathe no more**_

The doorbell woke her from her thoughts.

" Kagome! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Inuyasha's harsh voice reached her ears. She was at the door within 30 seconds.

" come on and get in the car" he said with his voice softened and walked over and they got in the bright red convertible.

Where they were going she didn't know but it was a silent trip if you didn't count the disgusted sounds coming from kikyo's way directed to kagome.

Stopping at a mc Donald's kagome said she needed the toilet and went out of sight but hid behind a small bush enough so she could spy on the two.

After 30 seconds Inuyasha and Kikyo were together like at the park.

Kagome forgetting her hiding place. Stomped up to Inuyasha that had just broke apart on seeing kagome and slapped him and screamed "go fuck that bitch for all I care, you're dumped. Are ya happy now you bloody slut?" and with that she ran out of the restaurant with her hands covering her face.

* * *

i think breathe no more is really good i recommmend you to listen to it.

you know you want to push that pretty purple button.


	3. meeting and singing

**disclaimer:**i dont own inuyasha or any other character. just this plot

* * *

**Dreams come reality** chap 3 

Kagome ran as fast as she could. As far away from them as possible. She ran around corners, past shops, past people. About after 10 minutes of running, she began to slow down and eventually stopped and doubled over gasping for air. Why did it have to happen? She hated to do it but she couldn't go on knowing he was after someone else anymore. Finally looking up she realised she was in a place she hadn't been before. It was all-fancy. The houses were huge, and there was at least two expensive cars parked on the long drives. She walked around wondering if she had taken a wrong turn while running blindly. A house on the opposite side of the road caught her attention and she began to stare at it and turned around the corner only to slam face first into something strong and hard, the force almost knocking her backwards if firm hands didn't grasp her upper arms.

Totally embarrassed she didn't dare want to look up. But a low growl emitting from the chest of the being made her look up and stare into golden eyes.

"what do you think you are doing? A silky, firm, commanding voice was heard. She tried to get out of this death like grasp but the hand kept her firm in place.

" Um, im sorry I wasn't looking"_ 'what's he going to do?_

" What is your name?" the man asked

"Kagome higurashi what's yours?" she said shaking from fear. His eyes bore into her; it was like he was reading her like a book. She then realised it was the same colour as the man in her dreams, but his eyes weren't harsh and solid like this mans. Kagome noticed his eyes narrow at her question.

" Sesshomaru Taisho "he answered still holding her firmly.

Kagome gasped. It was the same name but not sure about the surname but it was the same name. Same name, same colour eyes, same face. It was like a life sized demon lord she dreamt about.

-Sesshomaru's POV

'_This girl has the Gaul to crash into me, then gawk at me. Who does she think she is?'_

I had been taking a stroll like I normally do at night. It's a nightmare being cooped in the house all day, and I am about to turn the corner when a human girl walks into me. My instincts act and I grab her before she falls, but I don't let go and hold on firmly. The scent from her is intoxicating. Vanilla mixed with cherry blossoms, but is tainted with the salt of tears. '_This girl must have been crying. I wonder why'_ I must know why.

Normal POV

" You've been crying. Care to explain?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was surprised; someone she had just bumped into wants to know why she is upset, but he doesn't have to know. I don't even know this man really.

" Umm I just had a bad day today" she said casually.

" I know bad days and a bad day shouldn't make you cry like this." He said letting his right hand go but still a firm grip on her left arm.

" Well I don't want to say what happened. I don't have to tell you," she said picking up enough courage.

" Well if you wont tell me then let me get you something to eat" and without waiting for an answer he lead her down the road to a large house and to a black jaguar and told her to get in.

Kagome knew she shouldn't get in a strangers car but she felt different around him. Almost safe.

"What do you like?" he asked putting the keys into the ignition

" Umm… I like pizza I guess"

" Okay, pizza it is then," he said pulling out of the drive.

It got abit silent and kagome being kagome doesn't like silence. Sesshomaru saw her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye and realised she was uncomfortable so he twitched the radio on. " Plenty of paper" by Eisley blasted out of the speakers. Wincing Sesshomaru just ignored the loudness of it and focused on driving.

'Omg this is my favourite song! Must try not to sing…………………..ahhhh I cant resist the urge'

Sesshomaru was doing well ignoring the radio but a beautiful sound meet his ears and he turned to see kagome singing softly along with the music

' _So she likes Eisley? And she has an amazing voice'_

_**Something's growing under that wing**_

_**I think a face is dawning **_

_**Oh no the bugs are growing faces**_

_**And your lost quiet classically**_

_**With your nose in a book**_

_**And it seems so fitting**_

_**And perhaps this is the end we've sought after for so long**_

And perhaps now it's done ' She is really good' 

_**Cause we've found all entire dreams of men and machines**_

_**And turned them all around**_

_**Our identical hands Composing are commands **_

_**I cut the moon in half and stuck a piece to her head**_

_**It made the back of my head glow**_

_**Golden yellow and then I took 10 stars on sticks**_

_**And placed them in my small meadow**_

_**But again I gave the other half of the moon to you oh**_

_**So you wouldn't forget me while im gone**_

_**Cause we've found all entire dreams of men and machines**_

_**And turned them all around**_

_**To enjoy them and benefit ourselves**_

_**Our paperback book, our charming looks**_

_**Our identical hands, composing are commands**_

**_And oh my love we could live on the sun  
And wouldn't we be attractive  
Riding in our shiny motorcars  
with eyeglasses full of stars  
And plenty of paper for scenery paintings_ **

_Cause we found all entire dreams of men and machines  
And turned them all around  
To enjoy them and benefit ourselves  
Our paperback books, Our charming looks  
Our identical hands, composing are demands_

Kagome sighed when the song finished and just remembered she wasn't alone in the car.

" Oh im sorry I just really like that song" she said as a blush crept up to her cheeks

" Its okay"

" And now "dark blue" by Jacks mannequin" the radio presenter said

" Ummm and this one too…." She said smiling and blushing

' She looks so cute when she blus- hey I shouldn't be thinking of that….. Im in trouble. This is one of my fave songs.'

" Its okay I like this song too"

" Shall we?" she asked smiling

"We shall" Sesshomaru said grinning.

I have 

_**I have you breathing down my neck**_

_**Breathing down my neck**_

_**I don't know, don't know**_

**_What you could possible expect  
Under this condition-so  
I'll wait, I'll wait  
For the ambulance to come  
Ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect  
Under this condition, so  
Slow down  
This night's a perfect shade of_ **

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning  
'Til there's nothing but  
Dark blue, dark blue_

_This flood  
This flood is slowly rising up  
Swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet  
Tell me how anybody thinks  
Under this condition  
So I'll swim I'll swim  
As the water rises up  
Sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see  
Are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down  
This night's a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning  
Dark blue_

_We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
_

_' wow he sings really good'_

**_It was dark blue_ **

_Dark blue, dark blue  
have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue  
have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning  
Now there's nothing but  
Dark blue_

_If you've ever been alone  
You'll know  
Dark blue  
If you've ever been alone  
You'll know  
You'll know

* * *

_

right well theres chap 3 so please review. i think you should listen to them songs i like them 


	4. everything im not

well here you go:P

* * *

" Thanks for the pizza Sesshomaru!" kagome called when she was at the door of her home.

" No problem" he answered and drove off.

'Maybe he will be a great friend…. he is already nice too me…and we swapped numbers…maybe ill phone him to go out somewhere again…'kagome thought while stepping through the door and walking into the living room noticing the answering machine saying she had 7 new messages. Pushing the play button she made her way to the sofa and sat down. The small living room filled with a familiar voice.

" Kagome im sorry about tonight. I didn't want you to see it, if you can forgive me could you please phone me back? Bye"

" Hmph like I would forgive him for that" standing up and walking to the machine she listened to the rest. She got one from Sango, wondering if she wanted to go out sometime, and one from her mother saying that they might be staying another day but the rest were from Inuyasha asking if she could forgive him " god! Who does he think he is? Kissing that slut in front of me and then asking for my forgiveness? He is ridicules" and she deleted her messages.

'God he is just so stupid half the time…dumb dog boy'

" SESSHOMARU! YOU'RE BACK!" a little green (not to mention amazingly disgusting) mutilated toad/imp/thing ran towards the door where Sesshomaru stood rubbing his head as though trying to get rid of a headache.

"Jaken, leave me be" Sesshomaru said walking past the imp and up the stairs to his room.

' Im going to have to get rid of that imp…. he is too much of a nuisance…. hmmm fried frog sounds good right around now…'

Walking to her cd player she pressed play and "everything im not" by the veronicas blasted out (AN: you must listen to this song I love it).

**_Oh no don't go changing  
that's what you told me from the start.  
Thought you were something different that's when it all just fell apart,  
like you're so perfect  
and I can't measure up  
but I'm not perfect  
just ALL messed up!_**

God she loved this song…but it reminded her of Inuyasha. Ah why should she be moaning over that stupid pup? No she was better than them heart ached teens these days, she was going to have fun without him always stopping her from hanging with her friends. But Kikyo was something totally different from her, maybe that was a good thing…she hoped.

_**I was losing myself to somebody else,  
but now I see  
I don't want to pretend,  
so this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want,  
she was tearing us apart  
cause she's everything,  
everything I'm not. **_

It's not like I need somebody  
telling me where I should go at night.  
Don't worry find somebody,  
someone to tell how to live their life.  
cause you're so perfect,  
and no-one measures up  
you're all by yourself  
and all messed up.

I was losing myself to somebody else,  
but now I see  
I don't want to pretend,  
so this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want,  
she was tearing us apart,  
Cause she's everything,  
everything I'm not.

now wait a minute,  
because of you,  
i never knew all the things that I had  
dont you get it?  
im not goin anywhere with you tonight  
cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else,  
but now I see,  
I don't want to pretend,  
so this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want,  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything,  
everything I'm not.

Sitting down at her desk she pulled out some paper and grabbed a pencil and started drawing. She loved drawing, especially drawings that symbolised the pain someone goes through yet they still remain happy to fool people, all things like wearing masks to hide their true feelings, even sometimes she draw scenes that she had seen in her dreams of that man with beautiful silver hair when they would lay in the middle of a field filled with white flower that shone in the moonlight as they stared at the stars, but she still like drawing pictures of someone confused and lost. But no one well… everyone thought she was stupid and all the things were just attention seeking…but would they ever know that's how she truly felt.

The song changed to "Vincent" by Don McLean

**_Starry, starry night  
Paint your palette blue and gray  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul  
Shadows on the hills  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
In colors on the snowy linen land_**

**_Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
How you suffered for your sanity  
How you tried to set them free  
They would not listen they did not how  
Perhaps they'll listen now_**

**_Starry, starry night  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze  
Swirling clouds in violet haze  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue  
Colors changing hue  
Morning fields of amber grain  
Weathered faces lined in pain  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand  
For they could not love you  
But still your love was true  
And when no hope was left inside  
On that starry, starry night  
You took your life as lovers often do  
But I could have told you Vincent  
This world was never meant for one as  
beautiful as you_**

**_Starry, starry night  
Portraits hung in empty halls  
Frameless heads on nameless walls  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget  
Like the strangers that you've met  
The ragged men in ragged clothes  
The silver thorn of bloody rose  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow  
Now I think I know  
What you tried to say to me  
How you suffered for your sanity  
How you tried to set them free  
They did not listen they're not listening still  
Perhaps they never will._**

**_

* * *

_**

well there you go.and yah lol i listen to loads of weird songs:P

oh well review and ill update...if i can think of anything --' lol


End file.
